


Sire's Day

by suyari



Series: Window Through the Vell [Vell side stories] [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Egg Babies, Kree, M/M, Skrull, Twins, Vell Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some customs are hard to shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sire's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes, Young Avengers does not belong to me, and so, I can only borrow them. Ditto for Runaways.

The concept of a day to celebrate the genetic contributions of the people had been a hard sell initially, both for the Kree and the Skrull. Neither seemed convinced that there was - nor would there ever be - a need for such a ridiculous holiday. Young were born for the furtherment of the cause and the continuation of the species. It was a simple adherence to a biological imperative and nothing more.

Having been raised on Earth however, Father's Day (and Mother's Day before it) were important cultural exhibitions of honor and gratitude for the Emperor and his spouse. Teddy's father had certainly never had any objections to celebrating it for Teddy's sake. Nor had Kl'rt ever taken him aside in an attempt to deter him or convince him otherwise. Xavin and Noh-Varr had both also adjusted to the annual ritual, and while Teddy had had to explain it to them - occasionally more than once - they'd never outright challenged him about it. If anything, they'd seemed a little bit charmed by the idea, and had actively participated as the years went on, aiding Teddy in more and more elaborate displays. Father's Day for the young Emperor had always been about love and the proud feeling of accomplishing surprising or impressing his father. So, naturally, when his own children began their attempts, it amused and delighted him to see them embracing their Earth heritage. He knew it was very important to Billy as well, and he enjoyed taking part and helping them whenever he could. Of course, the twins barely needed it. They were both clever and adored, had a number of personal attendants who saw to their every need, and were fully capable of being as demanding as they felt they had need when certain situations arose - or they were tired and cranky.

Teddy had shocked the majority of the empire when he'd declared that in honor of Sire's Day - as the holiday had been renamed to best include all of his subjects - the royal court was closed to audiences, and the heirs to the throne allowed to exert the full measure of their power as heirs - within reason. This meant, of course, that technically the twins had full, complete royal say. They were, for that day at least, the legitimate rulers of the house and could order and expect to be obeyed by anyone in the empire to assist them in the surprising of their parents. Anything short of an outright war was considered within their regal abilities, and the older they got, the more creatively and effectively they wielded that power.

Teddy smiled at his husband as Billy paced the length of their bedroom, lounging on the bed and enjoying the view. His husband wound his fingers together, indulging the ability to fret that he normally had to conceal from the public. "Everything's going to be fine," he told him, shifting over to hold out his arm to him. "Come back to bed."

"I don't know how you can be so calm," his mate replied. " _Tommy's_ with them."

He laughed, shaking his head slightly. "As are Ayla, Xavin and Noh-Varr. They'll be fine. No one in attendance will let Tommy influence them overmuch."

Billy bit his lower lip, inhaled and released it slowly. "You're right."

Teddy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You're just anxious because you know he's here and you haven't seen him yet," he soothed, reaching out for him as Billy passed by. He rubbed his arms, feeling him relax into his touch. "When the twins are done with him, you'll get to have him all to yourself."

His husband made a noise that was not entirely a scoff.

He leaned in to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "No one faults you," he informed him. "The two of you have been together, inseparable for the majority of your lives. It's natural to miss him as much as you do."

Billy folded his arms.

It was an old argument. An old ache for them. Tommy had spent the early years at their side - where, frankly Teddy felt he belonged. He'd fought in the great war with them, he'd campaigned with them, he'd remained with them through the difficult task of re-establishing an empire, changing millenia's worth of disharmony into a functioning unified body. He'd been by their side from the beginning, kept them honest and grounded, earned his own respect among the people and written his name in the annals of the stars themselves. It had been difficult, but manageable, when they'd resorted to visits. Tommy had gone back to Earth and it had been a devastating blow, but they'd survived it somehow. Compromise, technology and Billy's powers keeping him close even though he was so far away. Everything had changed however, when Tommy had been forced to inherit the Genoshan throne. Now a ruler in his own right - and an even more politically powerful ally than before - he didn't have as much time available to travel out into Teddy's exceedingly vast empire to see them. Which meant they were down to - if they were lucky - as many as two, perhaps three very limited visits a year. And they were taking their toll.

"Tomorrow, I _promise_ ," he murmured into Billy's hair. "You can have all day to yourselves. I'll keep the twins busy. You two can catch up in peace."

"Thank you," Billy sighed. Teddy could almost feel the weight drift free of him slightly. Relief and anticipation taking over. Even if they did nothing more than talk all day, or nap together in solitude, the rest and the freedom to be themselves - the pair of them - would rekindle them enough to survive another separation, and who only knew how much longer apart until their next meeting.

"Happy Father's Day."

Billy smiled, reaching up to squeeze his hand. "Happy Father's Day."


End file.
